Happy Ending? 13
by AnnKa
Summary: This part of my series is my version of the final moments of season 7. This is set right after the wedding while everyone is dancing and JJ finally gets Emily to talk. It's clearly Demily, but it has a lot of JJ/Emily friendship in it. And NO it is not the last part. It is actually the beginning of my version why Emily leaves the BAU.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first a few random facts and announcements:  
First of all the house (obviously since she has one) and the conversation at Rossi's never happened in my version of the final scenes. Also Strauss is still the bad person, therefore the conversation between her and Morgan also didn't happen (just doesn't fit my storyline).  
Then just so you know the quote at the end does NOT mean that this is the last part. In fact we are only half way done with the series. I just liked the quote and thought it fits my version of Emily's exit as well as the TV one. Although the real exit will come in the next 3-4 parts, so be excited. I simply put this in, because I loved the wedding and it gave me some prompts for a great JJ/Emily friendship conversation. This is one of my personal favorites of the whole series of stories. So Enjoy!

Happy Ending

Emily smiled as Rossi prepared to trade off. When she found herself in Derek's arms her smile froze for the slightest moment. JJ and Reid had done a great job in spreading the word about Easter's offer for her. Everyone had given her worried glances, all thinking that she would leave them again. She hadn't brought it up again, as she hadn't even mentioned her real transfer. To distract herself from her dance partner, her eyes went searching for Declan who seemed rather bored through the last few hours. This weekend was definitely not their best, as she had been working half and now was with her friends for the rest. But he was part of the BAU family so she had wanted him to come. It was just too bad that Jack and Henry didn't really work as friends for him.

"They don't know what happened so it is a little hard to not dance with my partner at all." His voice took her thoughts back to the dance floor. He obviously hadn't missed her frown and she was immediately sorry for it. It was not like she didn't want to dance with him, but more the fear that she would fall back into old habits. She missed him and being around him didn't make things better for her. After all with their break up she hadn't only lost her lover but also her closest friend.

"I know." The song ended and the next turned out to be slow to give the couples a chance to be closer to each other. She was ready to just leave the dance floor, but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her closer. She glared at him but he ignored it.

"Derek, Strauss was invited to this party so she does see us." It was barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah remind me to thank Dave for that." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but her eyes kept searching for their boss.

She sighed as she knew it was a lost cause and now that the song was halfway over it would only be obvious if she left. Her emotions were going in a rollercoaster, as she listened to the words of the song her heart began to race. She loved him so much and she knew that a few words would change everything. She just needed to fill him in on her transfer plans. Sometime during these thoughts she came closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his heart pound and she was sure that he must have noticed her racing heart. When the music was quieting out Reid had come close to trade partners, but she shook her head and headed off the floor. As long as she was on the team they couldn't start over new. It would bring him into too much trouble.

She wandered down a path that led to the back of Rossi's large yard. The light got dimmer and she was about to relax when she heard footsteps. The clinkering at least told her that it was one of the ladies rather than Derek. She kept going until she reached a small bench and sunk on it. Her eyes went back the way she had come from, taking in the long white gown.

"Jay, aren't you supposed to be with your husband right now?" She teased.

"He will be there for the rest of our lives." The blonde sank down next to her friend. They were quiet, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation. Especially Emily who didn't want to go where she thought her friend would head with the conversation.

"I thought you should know something, Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at the other woman for the nickname.

"When the bank exploded yesterday, all I could think about was Will. I needed to find him. He was supposed to be somewhere in there, where everything had just blown up. I didn't know if he was even alive. All I could think about was finding him. I went in yelling his name not thinking about the fact that the building was anything but safe." She stopped to take a moment to blink the tears away, while her friend just stared at her.

"I was thinking about the fact that I never married him, because we had so much time left. I never postponed because I didn't love him. I postponed because I thought we had time. But the truth is if you find the 'one' you are not supposed to postpone." Her blue eyes locked with the brown of her friend. "You are not supposed to let that one person go."

Emily held her look for a while trying her best to hide her own emotions. Finally she looked away staring into the dark.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not even dating anyone."

"But you should. While I was yelling Will's name, someone else ran into the bank right behind me and he yelled your name. His voice had the same desperate tone as mine. He didn't care about any dangers in the bank, just like I didn't. All he knew was that you were in there and that he might have lost you again. You can keep telling me that Derek and you are only friends, but we both know that is not true. A blind person could see how much he loves you."

"Jay, please don't." She didn't put up much of a fight, inviting JJ to go on.

"Are you really thinking about going to London?"

A bitter laugh came over Emily's lips, "Easter is four months to late with his offer. I know Declan does not want to leave the country or he would have gone with Tom."

"So you are staying for Declan?"

"I'm staying for my family that includes all of you."

"Okay so why aren't you just transferring to another unit? I get the biggest point against a relationship is the fact that you are partners."

"I'm already on that." Emily glanced over to her friend to see on how much of a shock she had just given the other woman. In fact the blonde stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"You are transferring?"

"Desk job, I start in two weeks." JJ's eyes widened even more now, while her friend continued. "I haven't told anyone; I didn't want to get Derek in more trouble than he's already in."

"What does your transfer have to do with him being in trouble?"

Emily sighed; somehow she had gotten herself into the conversation she had so desperately tried to avoid. But it just felt so good to finally talk to someone other than her mother.

"This is a long story Jay and we are at your wedding."

"I have time."

The friends glanced at each other and both starting to smile as they realized the coincidence of their action.

"We really were just friends whenever you were bugging me, after I got shot earlier this year, but I started to notice that we were getting way closer and more attached than what would be normal for our relationship. I did a pretty good job in ignoring that, although you constantly reminded me." She smiled at her friend, indicating that she was just joking.

"You weren't the only one who noticed; in fact Declan somehow got Derek to ask me on a date." The blonde's mouth dropped. "The mysterious man, who dared to not pick me up…"

"That's how long you two have been seeing each other?"

Emily shook her head, not ready to be at that part of her story.

"We kept it a secret, first of all to stay out of trouble with Hotch and Strauss, and second because we are both well known for the fact that we can't keep relationships stable. We wanted to be sure about this before everyone started asking questions."

"You two should go into acting, I had no clue."

"That was the plan." The brunette swallowed. "A couple of weeks ago Strauss found out. I still don't know how, but she was furious. She threatened to not only end my career but Derek's and even the rest of the team. She was totally over the roof, probably because she can stand neither Derek nor me. The point is that I didn't care for my career, but I know how hard he worked and I didn't want either of us to be transferred to some idiotic place with no perspective. So I broke it off."

Her eyes had slowly filled with tears and she wasn't fast enough to move her hand up, before the first one traveled down her cheek. A warm hand grabbed hers and squeezed it in reassurance.

"If it hadn't been for Declan I would probably have left town the same night, which would have been stupid, but I was miserable. My boy brought me back to my senses and I called my mom the next morning. She called some people and got me the desk job I'm transferring to now."

"You are really in love with him, aren't you?"

Emily laughed at the awe in her friend's voice. "The phone call to my mom gave it away, huh?"

JJ just nodded a smile spread on her lips.

"What did he say when you told him?"

Emily's eyes immediately wandered back to the nowhere of the dark. She hadn't told him and she didn't know why and when she was going to.

"Emily you did tell him, right?"

She felt a hurtful slap against her arm when she shook her head. "What was that for?" Her voice sounded slightly more irritated than she had planned on.

"I just told you five minutes ago that you cannot just sit here and let the 'one' walk away."

"There was just never the right moment, with everything being so stressful. I also want to wait until I'm out of the team. I don't want Strauss having anything in her hand to ruin his career."

"Sweetie that's the dumbest reasoning I have ever heard from you."

"We should get back to your wedding and I would appreciate if this would be kept between the two of us." Emily rose abruptly from the bench making it clear that the issue was not to be discussed any further. JJ just nodded although she seemed to disagree.

"Just don't go to London. I don't want to lose my best friend again."

"I can promise that."

**I have always heard, every ending is also a beginning you just don't know it at the time. I'd like to believe it's true.**


	2. Story Info

Story #1 Coming Home

Story #2 Healing Wounds

Story #3 What is home?

Story #4 Changing roles

Story #5 Family get-together (featuring Elizabeth and Howard Prentiss)

Story #6 Moved home (Team and some old friends)

Story #7 Trouble

Story #8 Getting used (Declan & Emily centered)

Story #9 Help with Dating (Declan, JJ and Spencer have their parts)

Story #10 Comforting (based on 7x20)

Story #11 Strauss in Paradise (featuring Erin Strauss in her full meanness.)

Story #12 Three Generations (again with Elizabeth and Howard Prentiss)

Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the story.

A few comments. I put a lot of facts from the show into the stories.

I obviously will ignore Emilys plans of buying a house, since she already has one. I'm not sure yet about Kevin/Garcia. I'm going to include the finale, but alter it to my liking, also Strauss is going to stay the mean person in my story. I just need her that way.


End file.
